


如履薄冰

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Academy time, M/M, Memories, Rain, that 15 years Galen pretended to be a good boyfriend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: 克伦尼克摇摇他们握在一起的手，“其实也没怎么变嘛。我，你，老朋友，下雨天，说说知心话，就跟过去的好时光一样。我以前就老想，如果总能保持这样，费多大艰辛，都是值得的。”





	

·伊杜，帝国凯伯水晶精炼厂

·10 BBY

就像塔图因偶尔也会下雨一样，伊杜偶尔也会不下雨。不下雨的那几个小时里，天际也泛着深紫色，云层里光影流窜，似游动着一条黑色的巨蟒。平台上站着几个研究员，在这难得的晴天下都显得愉快不少，垂下脖子交头接耳。好天气似乎也影响到了旁边站岗的暴风兵，没有去管束这群制造出噪音的科学家，甚至在头盔底下吹起了口哨。

光线充足的情况下，伊杜陡峭的地貌景观很是壮观。红色巨岩上的雨水还未干透，远处的石峰间垂下一条白色的瀑布，拐着弯淌进了山谷。可惜这颗星球上没有什么动植物，唯一的一点生机就是从石缝里长出的苔藓和蘑菇，趁着雨后的清新空气，没一会儿就疯长了一片，平台上零零散散地布满了绿色的小圆点。然而这点绿色还是没有比较好，已经有两个暴风兵在上面滑倒了。现在正有两个勤务兵急急忙忙地扶着铲子打扫。讨厌的是，刚把一片苔藓铲干净，另一个角落里又窜出了几个蘑菇。

研究所门里刚走出的一名高个男子不明白他们在做什么，勤务兵们累得气喘吁吁，隔着头盔什么都讲不清楚。一名扶着肚子在一边候着的谢顶研究员朝他哼了哼，腾出一只手朝天际指了指，“不知道他们这么忙来忙去有什么用，马上又要下雨了。”

高个男子抬头朝他指的那片黑云看了看，“等不了多久了，他要来了。”

雨水还是比他们要等的飞船先一步降落。所有人都撤到了房檐下，有些人默默抱怨起晚点，有些人开始讨论晚饭，有些人靠在墙上想着提纯公式，但没人敢扯。克伦尼克主管来伊杜的频率不低，如果等待的队伍里少了哪个人，他会认出来的。

站岗的暴风兵还站在门口，雨水从天而降，浇到他们的头盔上。在伊杜驻扎，连盔甲和武器都要用防水的。科学家的制服却不防水，秃顶开始抱怨鞋子进水，然后颇为令人信服地打了一个喷嚏，伸出一根指头搓揉他的圆短的鼻子。

高个男子被喷嚏声惊醒，转过头拍了拍他的肩膀。“拉米什博士，如果身体不适，您就先回去吧。我向克伦尼克主管解释。”

拉米什拍了拍搭在他肩头的手，“劳驾您了，厄索教授”。

盖伦·厄索朝他露出了短暂的微笑，又转回身看着潮湿的天空。如果可以的话，他希望可以一直在这里盯着漆黑的虚空，什么事情都不做，和研究所的所有人一起虚度光阴。但即使没有他们，研究所地下的矿炉也在慢吞吞地运作……克伦尼克还是可以拿走他想要的东西。

隔着厚重的雨水，时不时地，有几条红色的闪电从雨云里弹跃出来，像劈开天幕的火焰剑刃。其他地方的闪电不是这个颜色的。拉穆也经常下雨，多是细雨绵绵，偶有雷雨的时候，闪电也是透亮的白色。布伦塔四号的闪电也是白色的，不到三十年前，他就在布伦塔的白色闪电下等过克伦尼克。或者说克伦尼克以为他在等，他只是在图书馆附近的饭馆躲雨，边吃饭边看书。克伦尼克不知怎么找到了他，拉开对面的椅子，脸上挂着某种狂热的欣喜。他打着响指叫来服务员，吃完饭出门之前，又变出了一双雨鞋和一柄特别大的雨伞，把伞举在他们头顶，跟着一起去了图书馆，虽然盖伦从来不记得这位朋友喜欢看书。

克伦尼克对知识的热爱仅限在它们的价值上。盖伦给他讲解的时候，他都笑容可掬地和他对视，时不时轻微点头，仿佛在听讲，但最后他还是要借走盖伦的笔记本“复习”。如果真的听懂了，就不需要借走笔记，盖伦不是很理解克伦尼克。他们认识的前两年里，他一直怀疑克伦尼克接近他只是想借他的笔记本通过考试。当然，后来他知道了，克伦尼克才不在意这些。他只是希望终有一天，那些比他热爱知识的人能在下雨天的时候，冻得瑟瑟发抖地在门口等候他大驾光临。

盖伦叹了一口气，使劲眨眨眼睛。雨水溅到门上，反弹到他眼睛里了。闭上眼睛的时候，他听到了穿过闷雷和狂风的轰隆隆的引擎声。睁开眼睛的时候，那架熟悉的穿梭机已经落在了研究所的庭院里。舱口里走出一个人，昂着头，背着手，才走两步就不行了，拽着披风角裹住了自己。

“怎么又下雨了！”隔着雷声和闪电，盖伦都听到了大声的抱怨。如果是以前，他没准可以变出那把特别大的伞挡挡，虽然伊杜这种雷电密集的地方不适宜打伞，容易引雷。克伦尼克把下巴以下整个都缩在了披风里，像个长了腿的巨型蚕茧。巨型蚕茧朝他们走了过来。盖伦背后的一群研究员们忍住不笑。

快到门口的时候，克伦尼克松开了手，抖开了披风。他加快了步伐，朝盖伦伸出两只摊开的手掌。盖伦心里琢磨着他这是要抱一抱还是怎么回事，一般他们再见面就握握手，但克伦尼克也没有要脱手套的意思。或者他对现在上下级关系非常满意，先脱手套再握手的礼貌多此一举，可是拥抱又太不正式了。瞧着大步流星走来的克伦尼克，盖伦只好也摊开双手，忐忑不安地露出微笑——然后克伦尼克的身影闪了一下。

克伦尼克弯下腰，一手扶住膝盖，一手扶在腰后。研究员全都不知所措地看着他。盖伦的目光移到了克伦尼克靴子前面的一滩绿色的苔藓上。

“谁负责这里——”克伦尼克尖利地嚷嚷起来，盖伦走上前把他扶住了。克伦尼克起初想推开他，最后也是没有动，“——这里的卫生的！”他两手扶稳盖伦的胳膊，徐徐地完成了刚才的斥责，用了稍微镇定一点的语调，虽然近距离听起来依然炸耳朵。研究员们缩着脖子，面面相觑，惊恐地交换着眼神。盖伦知道，如果克伦尼克不是那种真的会下令杀人的长官，所有人都会在忙着笑痛肚子。

克伦尼克伸出一根指头，戳着那两个在雨水里站岗了两个小时的暴风兵。“是不是你们！”

两个罐头脑袋立马站直了，害怕地抱紧了枪，飞速摇头。克伦尼克凶狠地目光又扫到了研究员们头上。他自己还弓着腰站着，湿漉漉的披风挂在身上，和所有人一样，在寒风里哆嗦，但这不妨碍他用目光在别人身上在镀一层冰霜，除了站后面拖住他的盖伦。盖伦看不到他冰冻射线一般的眼神，就算看到了，也难说会感觉到多少寒意。他已经冻麻了。很久以来，他都什么都感觉不到了。

他握紧克伦尼克的前臂，引起他的关注。克伦尼克转过脸来，脸上还是那种自以为恐怖的表情。盖伦用那种对所有人通用的温柔语调告诉他，“还是先去医务室吧。”

机器人医生MD-6在克伦尼克的背后贴了一块巴掌大的制热药膏。药膏里可能加了什么催眠药剂，不一会儿，克伦尼克的眼皮就撑不住了。

睡着之前，克伦尼克迷迷糊糊地在棉被下说，“……找出是谁干的……”

棉被是米白色的，比他的披风色泽暖一点。披风和制服被家务机器人洗干净烘干，挂在床边的衣帽架上。盖伦看着棉被卷一头克伦尼克露出的一撮头发。他自己没地方睡觉了。他又看了一会儿，如果琴用这种姿势睡觉，他肯定要掖一掖她的被角，把她的小脸露出来，小鼻子露出来，好呼吸通畅。克伦尼克这样睡，随他闷死。盖伦一脚踢倒了克伦尼克神气活现的靴子。

克伦尼克醒来的时候，眼角捕捉到了一丝金属反光，立马警觉地瞪大了眼睛。盖伦坐他床边，手里握着一把利刀。克伦尼克立马坐起，腰受不了，“嗷”地叫了一声。盖伦立马放下刀和一只红通通的木加果，把他扶住，在他背后塞了一个枕头，又坐下来继续削果子。

靠在枕头上，克伦尼克吐出一口气，目光朝果子瞥了瞥，嘴角挂上了一丝赢家的微笑。计较谁没做好卫生工作顿时没有意义了，盖伦正挂着那种特有的害羞的微笑给他削果子。他手上有一把刀子，却选择用来给他削水果。世界上没有什么值得担心的事了。除了。

“盖伦，我接到你的信了。水晶库存不够是什么意思？”

盖伦抬起头，露出歉意的表情。还没张口，克伦尼克就原谅他了，肯定不是他的错误。盖伦说，“我们几位教授拿一期样品测试了一下，功率还不够——纯度的问题——现在提炼出来的肯定是能用了，但不够好，不够计划里的要求。”

克伦尼克接过盖伦手里光溜溜木加果，啃了一口，“那现在有什么解决方案？加大水晶开采能解决这个问题？”

盖伦叹了一口气，“现在我们用的是天然开采的原矿，不仅量不够，可供提纯的余地也很有限。就算我们更改方案，提升纯度，也需要现在至少三倍的原石存量，在此之前是做不出什么成果的。当然还有另外的方法，但恐怕……会费更多时间。”

克伦尼克等着他。

盖伦表情略为为难，“我知道以前旧共和国的绝地有他们私用的高纯度水晶矿，但……”

克伦尼克点点头，“皇帝下令把那里炸毁了。”

“他们或许在别的地方存放了水晶。”盖伦解释，“但既然绝地全都灭亡了……也没有人知道下落。”

克伦尼克拍了拍他的手背，“我会下令让人去寻找的，在此之前，你们还是要按照原方案提炼原矿石。”盖伦刚要说话，克伦尼克又加上一句，“啊，更多原矿石，啧，我想想该怎么办……”

盖伦宽慰地说，“不用急，慢慢来，剩下的还够用一段时间。”

克伦尼克嘴贴在木加果上，瞥眼看着盖伦，嘴角挂出笑意，“你可别是在拖延时间啊。”

盖伦一手扶在胸口，微微欠身，“我为帝国服务这些，必然兢兢业业，不敢懈怠。”他盯着克伦尼克的眼睛，“而且，这是我们共同的事业。”

这话说进克伦尼克心坎里了。他有时候会做梦，梦到死星建成的时候，他和盖伦并肩站在发射台前俯视整个银河系。有时候，梦里会突然窜出盖伦已经死翘翘的老婆孩子跟他索命，但毕竟，梦就是梦嘛，现实里，他会得到一切。没一会儿，他握着盖伦的手，又是一阵睡意。暴风和骤雨在窗外响亮地削砍岩石，改造地貌，但他心里无比舒坦。

他问盖伦，“你还记得以前读书的时候，下雨天的时候，我去图书馆接你回宿舍？”

盖伦回他，“记得啊，还记得你当时老是打一把特别大的伞。”

克伦尼克哈哈大笑，他也想起来了。“现在想想看起来应该蛮好笑的。”

盖伦欲言又止。接着他也笑出来了，摆摆头，脸上的笑容一言难尽。“以前的日子真简单啊。”

克伦尼克摇摇他们握在一起的手，“其实也没怎么变嘛。我，你，老朋友，下雨天，说说知心话，就跟过去的好时光一样。我以前就老想，如果总能保持这样，费多大艰辛，都是值得的。”

盖伦眼睛看着他，抿着嘴笑，接着眼神又飘向了窗外。克伦尼克和他一起看了一会儿雨，紫色的天空，红色的闪电，又睡着了。他梦到了他的未来，全世界都是一片白茫茫的光，温暖柔软，仿佛躺在了天堂的羽毛堆里。

 

END


End file.
